


Slender

by RavenHowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bakayuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Seme!Yuuri, Shy Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Uke!Yurio, Victor and Christophe are only side characters, YuriYuu, Yurio is 18, Yuuri is 27, Yuuri really likes Yurio's legs, don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: While he loved all the qualities and flaws of the blond Russian, from his complex personality to his love for cats and katsudon, the thing he admired the most was the shape, curves, and delicacy of his legs and the Japanese would always touch them when they were alone at his apartment, on the couch, under the table or in the bed, earning sometimes an annoyed growl from his lover, who would often ask him if he preferred this part of his body or if he liked him for who he was.Of course, the answer was the last one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~  
> I didn't had the chance to write a lot lately so here is a thing I did three weeks ago !  
> Hope you'll like it ;^) Don't forget to read the tags !  
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.

When you begin to fall deeply in love with someone, whether he is your best friend since childhood or a complete stranger that you've just met, you start to notice a lot more things about that person and want to know every little information that you can earn from other people, who are closer to your love interest and have the chance to talk to them freely. It can be about their hobbies, what they like in their everyday life, about their greatest fears, their particular physical signs if there are any or just, their clothing taste, and you seem to wish to build up a better relationship with them, so much that you can accept anything even though you wouldn't have before, that's why your relatives will often call you crazy. But you don't care because it's the only way to get what you want, and you'll keep going no matter the consequences.

That was actually the case for Yuuri Katsuki.

Even though everyone thought that he and the five times world champion would become a couple after his victory at the last Grand Prix that took place in France, their golden rings proving to all of their fans that they were actually engaged, the twenty-seven years old skater had another person in mind while skating, someone who would motivate him with just a smile or inspire him by just being here, and would always turn toward him during their training session to be able to see the beautiful angel that was dancing beside him, wings spreading behind his slender body to show their magnificence to the spectators, disappearing after his performance in sparkles of light. He was like an innocent and pure creature that needed to be released from its cage to expose its beauty to the universe, and when he would leave the ice rink, everything of his beauty would remain, even the warm aura that enveloped him during his show. That was how the black haired man described the person who was living with him since one and a half year now, and he couldn't stop his eyes to wander where the smaller male stood at the moment, drinking a bit of water at the exit.

However, while he loved all the qualities and flaws of the blond Russian, from his complex personality to his love for cats and katsudon, the thing he admired the most was the shape, curves, and delicacy of his legs and the Japanese would always touch them when they were alone at his apartment, on the couch, under the table or in the bed, earning sometimes an annoyed growl from his lover, who would often ask him if he preferred this part of his body or if he liked him for who he was.

Of course, the answer was the last one.

Yuuri couldn't deny the strong feelings he had developed for the young teen, now an eighteen years old adult, and that what seduced him at first, had been his strong facade that he wore to hide the soft sides of his personality, which were adorable in many ways. Sometimes, the ravenette would think that he didn't deserve such a precious jewel to be his boyfriend. But now that the blond had returned his feelings, he didn't have such doubts anymore and he enjoyed every minute he could spend with him, doing nothing on the sofa or playing video games to pass their free time. To be honest, the Japanese skater was impatient to share those alone moments with his rival and hoped that the session would finish quickly.

“Yuuri! Focus on your sequence or you'll break your ankle with your next jump!” His coach told him from outside the rink, looking at his trainee through his silver locks.

“Yeah yeah … sorry Viktor …”

Trying to concentrate on his steps again, the pork cutlet lover finished what he had to do with some difficulties and was scolded by the older skater, who disapproved the fact that he let his attention wander on a useless subject too much since about a month ago. But the latter couldn't help it. He needed his _Yurio time_. However, he didn't use that as an excuse and took it all without moving a muscle or even replying.

Then after what felt like an eternity, the taller Russian left him be for now, joining Christophe who was waiting at the entrance with a smirk on his face, and Yuuri went to the locker room so he could change to go home. Not long after he had entered the place, the blond came in, a heavy sigh escaping his parted lips, sweat dripping from the side of his beautiful face, and almost jumped in surprise when he saw his lover.

“You scared me stupid piggy! Weren't you with Viktor a minute ago?” Yuri asked as he sat down on the opposite bench. “I thought that he wanted to go out in a fancy restaurant with you and Chris?”

“I declined his offer.”

“What? Why? You should have accepted! It's been a while since you've shared some time together …” The youngster answered, quite shocked about his decision, and looked up at him as he was removing his skates.

“Because I wanted to spend my time with you tonight.”

At that, the second male blushed madly, certainly thinking about something sexual or embarrassing, and spluttered out some curses to try and hide his shyness. If he had been alone, he would have laughed at the cuteness of the situation but if he did it now, the other would just punch him or pout for the rest of the day and he didn't want that to happen. A short silence had made its appearance and was broken suddenly by Yuuri's quiet voice, his brown eyes scanning his physical reaction.

“Do you no want me to? I can still accept and go if you think it's better this way …”

“I didn't say that !” The Russian answered, a bit sensitive to the ravenette's puppy eyes. “It's just that … he kept saying that you wouldn't stay with him anymore if I wasn't there and he was … kind of sad about it …”

“I'll go with them another time. Viktor won't die if he waits a week more.” He explained while standing up to join his boyfriend on the other bench.

“You don't know him that much if you think that he can be patient about something like _going out with you …_ ”

As if it bothered him to hear him talk about the past relationship the media thought he had with his coach, Yuuri pressed on hand against his cheek to make the boy face him and forbid him to say anything else by sealing their lips together in an eager kiss. At first, the blond complained about it, groaning in their exchange like an upset cat, but then he melted into it, weak against the second male warm touch, and he placed his palm over his left thigh, letting his beloved take the lead. The black haired skater caressed the other's face with his thumb and asked for a permission to enter his mouth, licking the red flesh with the tip of his tongue. As a moan escaped from between them, coming out of the youngest of the two, the eldest took advantage of the situation to let his muscle move in the wet cave, fighting and submitting its enemy, and grabbed his neck to deepen the kiss even more. Gasps of pleasure echoed in the locker room, creating a sweet and lustful symphony, and bucking his hips started to show how needy the eighteen years old adult was becoming.

However, their good time was cut short by a knocking on the door and a loud voice coming from outside. Of course, it had to be Viktor.

“Yuuri~ Are you sure you don't want to come ?”

“My answer hasn't changed since ten minutes ago … I promise I'll make it up to you !” The Japanese replied, still holding his lover against his chest, the latter's cheeks being as red as a tomato.

“If you say so … Don't break your promise or I'll never forgive you Kobuta-chan !”

Then, he left the Ice Castle to go on a _date_ with his best friend, who was also disappointed not to see their junior and gave to the lovebirds a bit of privacy. Yurio pulled way from his beloved, coughing to break the heavy atmosphere around them, and finished to change so they could go home, Svetià probably waiting for them a the apartment. When they were finally ready to go back, they told Yuuko that they were leaving and started to walk to the station which will drive them home. During the ride, the two men talked about nothing and everything, the blond showing different pictures to Yuuri, and they didn't notice that they had arrived until the female voice in the speakers pronounced the name of their stop. Then, they walked through the park that separated the train station from the building where they lived, and said _Hello_ to the old ladies that were seated on the wooden bench, feeding pigeons with some bread, and avoided the kids that were running around, playing football. 

*

Finally, the couple entered their house, welcomed by the white cat of the young Russian, which had been a part of their little family since the blonde had come back from Russia four months ago to go see his grandfather at the hospital, and removed all of their unnecessary clothes to make themselves comfortable. Yuuri decided to go to the bathroom first, washing his sweaty skin with his favorite almond shampoo, and exited the room after only fifteen minutes, wearing a gray jogging pants and a large dark blue t-shirt. Yurio took his place, using the lemon shampoo that was beside the one of his boyfriend, and tied his hair in a ponytail when he had dry them up, putting on some high black socks, a tight white short that hugged his butt perfectly and a light sweater that his Katsudon had offered him for his birthday. As he got out of the room, the ravenette was cooking some pirozhki, the scent of the pork tickling his nose, and humming a famous song while he arranged the table, Svetià laying on one of the seats in the kitchen.

“Do you want to drink something?” He asked without looking toward the smaller male.

“No thanks piggy. I'll just drink water …”

The Japanese skater was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice the cat lover sneaking up on him, wrapping his thin arms around the middle of his chest, and pressed against his body, rubbing his head on his shoulder like a pet. A playful smile appeared on the oldster's face, his hands leaving the bowl they were working in to cover the trembling fingers, back leaning backward to have more contact with the needy adult, and a deep sigh escaped his lips as the burning sensation in his lower stomach grew bigger by the minutes, before turning to face the embarrassed person behind him. In fact, Yurio was indeed a deep shade of red, avoiding any eye contact, muscles tensed because of the apprehension he was feeling and seemed to be waiting for his boyfriend to make a move on him. Or was it just his imagination ?

“Are you really sure about what you're doing? You know that I won't stop ?” The black haired man explained as he put his hands on the beautiful hips before him.

“I'm aware of that so quit the talking and do it already or I'll change my mind …”

“As you please my lord”

With a sarcastic tone, he reached for one of his anterior members, pulling it toward his mouth, and kissed the white knuckles with such sensuality, that it made the Russian shiver from the delicate attention. Then, he led him in their little bedroom, walls covered with pictures of them and their friends, king sized bed enthroned in the right corner, against one of the brown wall, a desk almost hiding under the window, curtains closed, and forced him to sit on the side so he could begin with their little play. Kneeling on the dark wooden floor, Yuuri took the left leg between his long and gentle fingers, approaching his face to the precious part that he like the most about his lover, and caressed it with care, sighing in happiness because of the rubbing of the fabric against his skin, not looking at youngster's direction, knowing that it would embarrass him more than anything. He had still a hard time to accept the ravenette's _fetish_ for his calves and always felt uncomfortable about it, not understanding what was so sexy about them. But, even though he told him each time that it was weird, the pork cutlet lover knew that he actually enjoyed it a bit and the quiet moans echoing in the room, were a good clue to confirm his suspicions.

“Be honest with me …” he whispered his hot breath sending shivers down the other's spine. “You actually like that ?”

“S-stop saying such b-bullshit ! Who would ever appreciate t-that ?”

“It seems to be your case …”

“Are you trying to ruin the mood, stupid Katsudon? Aaah !”

To prevent him from blabbering anything more, Yuuri let his second hand do up the other leg, squeezing the flesh forcefully, going inside the short to touch his butt, soft and well built, and in a brave moment, he bit down over the black, earning a yelp of surprise from his beloved, sucking on it with passion. Looking up, the ravenette saw the young adult holding the palm of his hand in front of his mouth to smother the sounds of pleasure that were escaping him, eyes glossy and lustful staring at his legs, and couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. Beginning to remove the cloth in a sensual manner, peppering light kisses on the calves, the older skater massaged the slender part of his body, rubbing his teeth against the white skin, and climbed up until his mouth was above his thigh, patting the foot as if it was a delicate object which could break into a million of pieces if you don't handle it carefully.

“Mmh … nnh … if you continue l-like this, I'll …”

“Don't worry! I won't be long …” Yuuri said, placing his lips on the inside of the cat lover's legs, throwing the socks somewhere in the bedroom. “Sorry to keep you waiting but your calves and thighs are so beautiful and slender … I can't really help it.”

“You … like it that much?”

“Sorry if that grosses you out …”

Guilt spread quickly in his fragile heart, making him look down on his knees, a bit ashamed of himself, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, anxiety overtaking his previous sense of bravado. After all, who would like someone with such a fetish? But, the ravenette didn't have the pleasure to drown in those negative questions, because the eighteen years old boy embraced him, arms around his head, to soothe the doubts he was having, and sighed in annoyance, smiling silently hidden in the crook of the elder's neck.

“Shut up Katsudon … If it grossed me out, I wouldn't let you do it, right ?” Yurio murmured to reassure him, grabbing his hair between his fingers.

“Yurachka?”

“Hurry up and do me!”

Chuckling in a mix of embarrassment and amusement, the Japanese did as he was told, sealing a silent promise between their mouths, and pushed the young adult on the bed, so he could climb on top of him, trapping the smaller man under his large body. They kissed again and again, touching and caressing each other to engrave their warmth or scent inside their memory, removing all of their clothes one after another, scattering it on the floor, and the ravenette sucked at the junction of his spine and shoulder, leaving a clearly visible purple mark, tearing a loud moan out of the blonde's lips. Once they were completely naked, Yuuri attacked the pink nipples in front of him, knowing that it was one of the many soft spots his lover had, and licked the left one like a hungry baby, forcing it to pop out of his chest so he could stare at its cuteness. It had been almost two months since the last time they had done it, even though they had made love a year before the teen was legal, and the two of them seemed to be impatient to bound their soul and body together, forgetting the world around them during these few moments of intimacy. 

The sweet sound of the Russian pleased voice, aroused his partner to the point that he wanted him to take his hard cock in hand to stroke it, and the bucking of his hips became more and more powerful, the tip of their member almost rubbing against each other because of the motion. As the suctions noises grew louder by the seconds, the pork cutlet lover sucked hard on the delicious flesh, earning a new song full of moans and gasps of pleasure, and started to play with the other, squeezing it between two fingers or teasing it with just one long member.

“Aaah … nnhh … mmmh … Piggy, s-stop doing that!” The blond said, trying to keep his voice steady, to no avail.

“But you like that, don't you?” The older male answered, huffing on the now stiff nipple.

“Nhh!”

Not listening at all, he continued to take it in his mouth and when he thought that it was enough, he repeated the same thing for the second, his boyfriend squirming under him. Two hands suddenly grabbed onto his black hair, making him jolt in surprise, and a slender leg began to brush against his sensitives parts, a wild grunt passing through his clenched teeth. Yuuri understood that he was taking too long and chose to go to the next level, using his left palm to graze the beautiful thighs in a light contact. He went down the Russian's chest, covering his skin with little marks to claim him as his, stopping at his navel to let his tongue slipped into it, an upset growl echoing at the back of the youngster's throat, and when he faced the object of his desire, an evil grin appeared on his face. 

His Eros was showing up right now. 

For Yurio's own satisfaction.

For a short second, the brown eyed man looked at the erect member, red and pink, cute and delicate, and before the adult could stand up on his elbows, his lover had taken him entirely in his mouth, his wet muscle encircling the soft cock like it was an ice cream. Doing up and down motions to send his boyfriend to Heaven, the ravenette took advantage of the situation to stroke his legs, putting them onto his shoulders, and different sounds resounded in the bedroom, creating a lustful atmosphere around them.

“K-Katsudon … I'm going to … Please s-stop!” The blond pleaded, trying to push the skater away from his sensitive part.

However, the other preferred to stay and finished him in a delicious explosion, a loud moan following it closely. Yuuri stood up on his knees, the legs of his lover still on his shoulders, and swallowed the thick liquid that had flowed in his mouth, tasting it for the first time since they had done it clumsily one year ago. 

“What do you think you're doing?!”

“Sorry but you were feeling good so, I didn't want to stop” the culprit explained shyly, saliva running down the side of his mouth. “I shouldn't have …?”

“It's … not that I didn't like it. It just surprised me …”

The Russian wiped the substance off his face, brushing some dark locks away from his sticky forehead, and looked at him with a visible blush on his cheeks. Actually, the youngster had really liked it and his expression couldn't deny that fact, the still half hard cock screaming for a bit more attention from the black haired adult. Without saying anything more, the Japanese man kissed passionately his beloved, warm and innocent, and forced him to lay down completely on the bed, his head on the large and comfortable pillow. He covered on finger with what was left of the semen he hadn't been able to take in, wetting his member so it would be used as lube, and placed it at the entrance of his intimacy, teasing the soft hold with the tip of it, before pushing it inside quite easily.

Maybe he got used to it?

Not wanting to be distracted by such a thoughts, Yuuri focused on the back and forth movements he was making, inserting a second then a third finger to prepare the smaller male, and smiled kindly at his lover who was panting heavily, moaning without holding back.

“Nnnhmm … aaaha! P-piggy, I want it n-now!”

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you …” the dominant said while continuing to push his fingers inside his asshole.

“Please … I need it … now!”

Following his commands like he was only here to fulfill his desires, the anxious man removed his hand from down there, still caressing the sweet limbs, and asked to his beloved to sit in front of him, back against his torso, positioning himself under his goal with trembling hips, passion and lust filling up his whole body. Yurio's muscles tensed when the hot length began to make its way through his butt cheeks, breath cut short by the sudden presence in him, going slowly further to let the youngster so he could get used to it, and he bit his tongue to keep a shameless sigh of pleasure inside him, taking deep intake of oxygen through his nose. After ten or more seconds, they were finally connected to each other, the ravenette supporting his boyfriend by putting his palms under his thighs, spreading his members to expose his embarrassment, the now fully hard part twitching in need, and when they felt comfortable, the Japanese started to move, pushing the other up and down so it would be easier to make him feel good, and hit unconsciously the blonde's soft spot, a whine echoing between them because of it. Before him, Yuuri could see the eighteen years old skater shook against his chest, placing his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in the black hair, and the expression on his face was priceless, little tears coming out of his half-closed eyes, sweat forming on his red, hot skin, dripping from his chin and onto his thin pectoral.

“I think … I've found your sweet spot … How does it feel?”

“G-good … aah! It f-feels good … nnh”

“You're so beautiful Yurachka. I'm glad … to have you by my side.” The dominant of the two confessed while running the tip of his index over one nipple before it went down to the stiff member.

“Aaahha … F-faster … Y-Yuuri !”

A small chuckle left his parted lips at the demand, a kiss being shared after that simple sentence, the lemon perfume from his tied up silky locks filling up his nostrils, and a fast movement of his lower back made the Russian moaned so loudly that it had probably startled Svetià in the other room. The two men were getting close to the end, Yurio squeezing the cock inside of him so much that his partner was grunting on his shoulder, and it took just three more minutes for them to release all their pleasure, the black haired man helping his cute boyfriend with his own problem, cum flowing out on his hand. Out of breath, they needed a moment to rebuild their energy and moved a bit so they could separate their body, the result of their deed staining the sheets. Actually, none of them cared bout it and laid down on their side, staring at each other, drowning in a peaceful silent only broken by their ragged intake of air.

The cat lover was the first to speak, sighing exaggeratedly and frowning like he was upset about something. Yuuri braced himself for the upcoming curses and blaming he had gotten used to receiving after their sex time. But, as unexpected as it seemed, he didn't bully him like he always did and only reprimanded him for dirtying the covers.

“You should have at least put on a condom! I'm all sticky now …”

“But it's you who wanted me to hurry up and I didn't think about it at the time.” The taller man replied, scratching his nose in an awkward manner.

“S-shut up piggy! If you weren't so focused on my legs, you would have worn it!”

“Well, I have no choice then …”

As he said that, the ravenette stood up beside the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so the second male wouldn't be able to see what he was doing, the noise of water running down being the only clue about his real goal. After ten boring minutes, he came out of it and kidnapped his boyfriend, who choked back a yelp of surprise, and took him to the bathtub, sitting the blond in the steamy water.

“What are you doing? We've already taken a bath!”

“Weren't you the one complaining about being soil and everything?” Yuuri sighed after changing the sheets. “And like that, you won't be as sore as usual, right?”

“If you say so …”

The Japanese entered the hot water, reminding him of his parents' onsen, and embraced the thin waist in front of him with care, hugging the boy from behind. Yurio leaned against his chest, washing his upper arms with soap, and purred like a cat at the enjoyable sensation he was feeling right now. With one hand, a lovable expression on his face, the oldest of the two made his head turn toward him and with the most handsome and sexy look on his figure, he smashed their lips gently together, licking the pink flesh with such a passion that the blond melted into the exchange, making him fall more and more in love with him.

If it was even possible.

Fingers on his right thigh made his heart flutter and a growl left his mouth, but he ignored them to appreciate what his boyfriend was offering him, forgiving him completely for loving his legs too much.

After all, he couldn't do anything about it and he wasn't going to deny it but … he actually enjoyed it pretty much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me, I was inspired by that picture: https://fr.pinterest.com/pin/614248836647259073/  
> Svetià is a Russian word I've translated from a French word, but don't remember what it was x(


End file.
